


Paper walls and questionable carpet.

by Striderella



Series: Random requests! [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Fights, Humanstuck, M/M, Swearing, Trans Character, Transgender, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Humanstuck Dave x Karkat smut fiction based on some fan art by Caez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper walls and questionable carpet.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18 +

"Finally..."

The minivan pulls into the carpark of the motel and Vriska leaps out. It had been an exhausting 14 hours travelling to the convention. There was still a few hours to go but sleep was calling everyone. Vriska, Dave, and Karkat had been taking shifts driving. Terezi and Tavros were excused for obvious reasons while no one wanted to put Gamzee behind the wheel so it meant that they were the only ones able to drive. By the time they reached the motel, the three of them were exhausted. 

Karkat slumped over the steering wheel. He had taken the last and longest shift so was ready to call it a night. His shoulders tense and sore. He had just about had enough. All he wanted was a shower and a clean bed. Hopefully this place wouldn't be too much of a hell hole. He spies Vriska scampering back across the carpark. The door slides open.

"Okay everyone, here is the deal. I managed to get them to give us a huge discount. It was nothing really. Not for a skilled negotiator like me anyway..." she grinned as the occupants all rolled their eyes. 

"...However there were only three double rooms left so we are all going to have to partner up. Tavros, you can bunk with Stony McStonieson over there.." She tosses the first set of keys to Tavros as Gamzee who was half asleep suddenly perks up at the news. 

"Terezi, you can share with me so that just leaves.....oh! Look at that. Dave and Karkat!" she smirks. As Terezi giggles, Karkat shoots Vriska with a look that said he would very much like it if she would burst into flames.

Karkat wanted to complain. He want to go over to Vriska and punch her between the eyes. He wanted to plead with Tavros to swap places with him. But he was too exhausted to care plus seeing Gamzee light up at the news of a night with Tavros, he knew he couldn't do that to his best friend. Damn it. There goes any plans for a quiet night. He looks over at Dave who is smirking away and looking at him over his shades. Bastard.

Dragging his exhausted body along with a duffle bag, Karkat makes his way to room 413. He could already hear Vriska and Terezi acting stupid in 412 while Gamzee was helping Tavros into room 414. The wannabe clown raises a lazy hand to wave hello before wheeling his much wanted bunkmate into the room. Damn it. Why did he have to get stuck with this asshole? Dave unlocks the door and gestures Karkat inside. With a huff, he stomps in ignoring the stifled sniggering.

Karkat throws his bag into the corner of the room as Dave closes the door after them. Rummaging through, he pulls out a towel and a bag of toiletries. 

"Ahem" the voice behind him coughs. Karkat sighs and turns around. 

"What now?" Karkat says almost under his breathe.

"What now? You haven't said even two word to me since we got here dude." says Dave, "What's your problem?"

"What's MY problem? I am just fucking tired that's all, get off my dick." snaps Karkat. The last thing he wanted was another intense stand off with Strider. He swore blind the shade wearing doofus got off on annoying him. It was true. Dave found hot and bothered Karkat an incredible turn on. Seeing him riled up only to leave him flushed with some sexual suggestion that would tip him over the edge and leave him stumbling for words. Yes, Dave was more than aware of Karkat's crush towards him but unknown to the moody asshole, Dave felt the same way.

"Whatever dude." Smirked Dave, "I'm gonna hit the shower." he turns to go but Karkat grabs his shoulder.

"The hell you are, Strider. I called dibs." Karkat's face screws up in annoyance.

"When? You have spoken for the past hour!" snorts Dave.

"Just now when I drove your ass for four hours." said Karkat, slumping against the wall with his arms crossed, "Besides, I don't take as long as you you self absorbed prick. By the time you are done, there will be no hot water left". 

"Well there is a solution..." Dave smirks as he leans on the wall looking into Karkat's eyes, "We can just share..."

There was the reaction Dave was looking for. Karkat was now a perfect shade of scarlet. Dave leans in close, his face a mere inch away. Karkat could see his eyes sparkle with glee from behind his shades.

"Y-y-you ASSHOLE!" snaps Karkat. A thumping was heard from the wall. 

"Keep it down in there, some of us want to sleep!" a muffled voice sounding like Terezi shouted. Well that broke up the tension. Karkat takes the opportunity to head to the bathroom first only to fall nearly face first and he is tackled to the floor. 

"What the fuck?" shouts Karkat in surprise.

"I called it first" smirks Dave. 

"Let go of me fucker!" Karkat snaps as he wriggles to get free. He just manages to turn over and starts hitting Dave with no effect.

"Nope" says Dave pinning Karkat's wrists to the floor, "Where I come from, this is an old fashioned beat down. Winner gets the hot water". Karkat notices that Dave's shades have been knocked off in the struggle. His half kidded eyes staring into his own as a sexy smile crawls across his face. Karkat bites his bottom lip in an attempt to slow his breathe. It doesn't work. 

The two stay silent for what seems to be minutes before Dave finally breaks and kisses Karkat. There is no resistance. Alone in a motel room with paper thin walls together on a clean but still questionable carpet, the two passionately explore each other's mouths with their tongues. Eventually Dave pulls back allowing them both some air as he begins to undo Karkat's pants. He pulls off everything and tosses it across the room as Karkat lays there panting, his binder and sweater the only items of clothing on him. 

Dave strokes Karkat's inner thighs to urge him to part them. The contact of Dave's hot tongue pushing it's way into his cunt without asking permission first leaves Karkat once again breathless. If Vriska could see him now, whimpering like a dog as he gets eaten out by an annoying blonde haired wannabe rapper, she would crucify him there and then. He lifts his hand from Dave's hair and covers his mouth in order to prevent his moans of pleasure from escaping as Dave chuckles at his efforts to restrain himself. With the addition of fingers it isn't long before Karkat is undone and just manages not to scream out loud but the shaking of his body lets Dave know his work is done. 

"What are you so fucking happy about?" Karkat pants as Dave laughs.

"You're welcome by the way", he drawls, licking the remaining juice from his fingers. Oh hell no. Karkat was not going to let this asshole lord it up over him. He gets up to push Dave back on the floor. Dave still a little surprised watches mesmerized while Karkat removes his sweater. His skin so pale compared to Dave's own natural honey tones. Freckles adorning his shoulders. Lost in this admiration, he almost didn't notice Karkat undoing his jeans. 

Karkat's eyes widen as the length and gerth of Dave's erection is more than he bargained for. Still, he wasn't going to be defeated. Stroking his hand along the shaft, he begins to kiss, lick, and suck on the head. 

"Shit..." Dave breathes under his breathe. He isn't as good at controlling himself as Karkat. Occasionally Karkat stops to shoosh him, a huge grin on his face knowing how much Dave is bursting inside. The last thing either of them want is their friends bursting in on them having heard Dave's squeals. He bites down on his fist. This does stop the moans but it prevents them being so audible that a blind girl in the next room with excellent hearing could tell what was happening. 

Dave was close and frankly, Karkat was getting very turned on by his glowing face and cries. Popping his mouth off, his straddles Dave who grins with sheer joy as Karkat places his hand over Dave's mouth. Dave covers Karkat's mouth in response as the two grind their hips together, the carpet burning their skin with the high speed friction as both cum at the same time, screaming each other's names into their palms. Dave pulls Karkat into his chest, still inside of the panting wiseass. 

"I don't think sharing a shower is going to be a problem now, is it?" he grins. Karkat rolls his eyes.

"Fine. But you have to take the first drive tomorrow. I am exhausted now." Karkat nuzzles into Dave's heaving chest.

"Not a problem," Dave smiles, kissing Karkat tenderly in the privacy of a motel room with paper thin walls, on a clean but questionable carpet.


End file.
